Everybody Forget My Birthday
by I'm Cloudsomnia
Summary: Eunhyuk yang sedih karena ia pikir semua orang melupakan ulang tahunnya.Keesokan harinya Eunhyuk di beri suatu surprise yang pertamanya bikin Eunhyuk takut.  Keasihnya Donghae juga tak lupa memberi kesan treindah untuknya/HaeHyuk FF


Anneyong ~~~~~

FF kali ini saya buat dengan tema ulang tahunnya Eunhyuk opa ..

Karena sebentar lagi kan Hyuk oppa ultah

jadi ini kupersembahkan untukmu oppa...#plakkk

Title : Everybody Forget My Birthday

Author : Soffa Cloudsomnia

Genre : K+/Humor *rada2 gaje*

Cast : - HaeHyuk

- KangTeuk

- Ryeowook

Desclaimer : Sesungguhnya mereka milik Tuhan mereka dan orang tua mereka. Saya juga mau milikin mereka *diamuk

ELF*

"Chagi ayo bangun,sudah siang," teriak eomma dari depan pintu kamar Hyuk dan saat Hyuk yang masih tergeletak di tempat tidurnya.

Tidak ada reaksi apapun dari Hyuk malah dia hanya menggeliat di tempat tidurnya.

Suara eomma pun semakin kencang sambil mengetuk dengan keras pintu kamar Hyuk.

"HYUKIE BANGUN SUDAH SIANG, KAU INGIN BANGUN JAM BERAPA!" teriak eomma yang berhasil membuat Hyuk kaget dan terbanngun sampe melotot matanya.

"Iya eomma aku bangun," ucap namja ini sambil mengucek-ngucek mata. "Aduhh berisik sekali sih eomma,ngga tau apa tadi gue lagi mimpi asik," gerutu namja berambut pirang ini yang langsung berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Morning appa, morning eomma,and morning adikku sayang," ucap Hyuk dengan senyum serta wajah innocentnya dan dia langsung mengambil piring untuk sarapan.

"Kau itu tidur jam berapa sih hyung, jam segini baru bangun, tadi Donghae telpon tuh ke hape ku katanya hape mu tidak diangkat-angkat," ucap Ryeowook adiknya Hyukie.

"Hah? Dia menelponku,perasaan tadi ngga ada suara hape bunyi deh," ucap Hyuk dan langsung merogoh hape yang ada di saku celananya.

"Ehhh gilaaaa! ini orang telpon gue sampe 50x," ucap Hyuk yang kaget liat hapenya.

"Makanya hyung, tuh hape jangan di getarin doang kan ngga kedengeran, entar diomelin Donghae oppa loh gara2 ngga angkat teleponnya," ucap Ryeowook dengan nada sinis.

Tililililililittttt...Tililililitttttttt...Tilililililittttt

"Halo," ucap Hyuk.

"Kamu kemana aja sih chagi, dari tadi di telponin ngga bisa2. Bete tau ngga," ucap Donghae dengan nada kesal.

"Mianhae yaa Donghae-ku, tadi hapenya aku getarin dan aku nya masih tidur," ucap Hyuk dengan suara tidak merasa bersalah.

"Dasar tukang tidur, yaudah aku tunggu di tempat biasa yak," ucap Donghae.

"Ne.." jawab Hyuk.

"Eomma, appa, Wookie,aku pergi dulu ada urusan," ucap Hyuk yang terburu-buru pergi.

"Hemmmm.. Paling mau ketemu sama Donghae hyung, liat tuhh eomma kerjaannya pacaran mulu," ucap Ryeowook.

"Ehhh diam kau bocah, gua sentil lu yaa," ucap ucap Hyuk yang geregetan.

"Doooorrrrr... Udah nungu lama yaa chagi," ucap Hyuk dan lagi2 dengan wajah innocentnya.

"Akhirnya dateng juga pacarku ini," ucap Donghae sambil mencubit pipi kekasihnya itu.

"Aduhhh sakit tau," ucap Hyuk dengan kesal sambil mengelus pipinya.

"Hahahaha," tawa namja yang ada disebelah Hyuk.

"Tawa lagi lo.." ucap Hyuk yang kesal.

"Iya... Mianhae chagi aku becanda kok, jangan ngambek dong," goda Donghae.

"Ne.. Ada apaan sih tumben minta ketemuan?" tanya Hyuk.

"Aku cuma pamitan sama kamu," jawab Donghae.

"MWO? Pamitan?" Emang mau pergi kemana ?" tanya Hyuk yang semakin bingung.

"Hemmm.. Aku mau pergi ke Cina besok untuk bantuin ayah aku kerja," jawab Donghae.

"Berapa lama?" Tanya Hyuk lagi.

"Sekitar 1 minggu," jawab Donghae dengan santai.

"WHAT ! 1 minggu, lama amat, terus aku ditinggal sendiri disini?" ucap Hyuk dengan memelas.

"Ya, ampun cuma 1 minggu chagi ngga sampe 1 tahun," jawab Donghae.

"Tapi kan itu lama?" ucap Hyuk dengan wajah sedihnya.

"sebentar kok chagi aku akan segera kembali, tenang aja aku ngga ninggalin kamu selamanya kok," jawab Donghae sambil memeluk namja yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Yaudah deh, tapi inget yak telpon, sms, BBM harus dilakuin tiap hari sampe kamu balik kesini," ucap Hyuk dengan nada mengancam.

"Hahaha.. iya2 sayangku," ucap Donghae yang terkekeh mendengar ucapan kekasihnya.

"Alamak.. Lusa kan ulang tahuan gue, dan Donghae pergi disaat ulang tahuan gue, ya ampun malang banget nasib gue," ucap Hyuk dan langsung termenung yang mengingat besok adalah hari ulang tahunya.

_**Keesokan Harinya**_

"Hoammm.. Masih ngantuk banget nih tpi udah dibangunin ama eomma," gerutu Hyuk yang beranjak dari tidurnya dan keluar kamar.

"Pagi eomma,appa, dan adikku," ucap Hyuk dan langsung duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Ihhhh hyung jorok bukanya mandi dulu malah langsung makan," ucap Ryeowook.

"Biarin napa Wookie, sirik amat lo yaa," ucap Hyuk dengan nada sinis.

"Hemm eomma,appa,Wookie, besok kalian ingat tidak hari apa?" tanya Hyuk.

"Lohh besok kan hari minggu Hyukie, memangnya ada apa?" ucap Kangin appa nya Hyuk.

"Ahhh hyung,masa nama hari aja ngga tau, liat kalender dong," ucap Ryeowook dengan sinis dan membuat hyuk menjadi jengkel.

"Ohhh iya yaaa.. Aku lupa, aku mau ke kamar aja deh," ucap Hyuk yang langsung beranjak dari kursi meja makan.

"Lho kamu udah makannya chagi?" ucap eomma.

"Ya,nafsu makannya udah ilang," ucap Hyuk dengan nada kesal.

"Ahhhh babboo semuanya, masa ngga ada yang inget ama ulang tahun gue, padahal kan besok, teganya mereka, padahal udah gue pancing2 ngomong kaya tadi," ucap Hyuk dengan nada kesal dan juga sedih sambil menghela napas dalam2.

"Ini Donghae kemana coba, katanya mau telpon,sms,BBM tiap hari, tapi mana ngga nongol2 ini orang," ucap Hyuk kesal yang mengambil hapenya untuk menelpon kekasihnya.

(.Tutttt. Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk, cobalah beberapa saat lagi)

"Ahhh Donghae babboo kenapa sibuk terus sih," gerutu Hyuk yang dari tadi telpon Dongahe tapi jaringannya sibuk.

"Udah ahh gue mandi dulu," ucap Hyuk yang berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Ahhhh segernya mandi hari ini. Hemmm cuaca cerah nih gue mau jalan2 deh sebentar biar gue ngga stres," ucap Hyuk yang langsung keluar dari kamarnya.

"Lho, eomma,appa, kalian mau kemana, kok udah pada rapi semua?" tanya Hyuk yang bingung.

"Appa,eomma dan Wookie mau pergi ke tempat resepsi teman appa, kamu mau ikut?" ucap appa.

"Kaga deh, Hyuk di rumah aja, males pergi," ucap Hyuk sinis.

"Bener nih hyung ngga mau ikut entar nyesel loh," goda Ryeowook.

"Ahhh berisik, udah sana kamu pergi gih!" ucap Hyuk yuang semakin kesal.

"Yaudah kami pergi dulu ya chagi, jag rumah baik2 ya," ucap eomma.

"Hemmm... Iya eomma," ucap Hyuk dengan senyum terpaksanya.

"Bye..Bye hyung, selamat jagain rumah ya," ledek Ryeowook adik Hyuk dan membuat Hyuk tambah kesal.

"Udah pergi sana!" bentak Hyuk kepda Wookie.

Appa,eomma dan Wookie telah pergi kini di rumah hanya ada Hyuk dengan wajahnya yang sangat marah.

"Ahhhh ngeselin semuanya, semua pergi ninggalin gue yang di suruh jagain rumah mulu, emengnya gue satpam apa, gue kan juga mau pergi,SHIT!" ucap Hyuk yang marah2 ngga jelas sambil lemparin bantal yang ada di ruang tamu.

"ULANG TAHUN YANG PALING BURUK!" teriak Hyuk.

GEBRUKKKKKKKK !

Suara pintu kamar Enhyuk yang dibanting keras dengan Eunhyuk.

Lalu Hyuk masuk ke kamarnya dan melakukan aktivitas yang biasanya ia lakukan kalo lagi bete yaitu dengerin musik. Lama-kelamaan Hyuk merasa matanya berat dan rasa ngantuk melanda dirinya, ini emang efek yang biasa terjadi kalo dia lagi dengerin musik.

Tiba-tiba matanya langsung tertutup rapat dan membiarkan musik dari ipodnya bersuara terus.

Kriiiukkkkk..Kriuukkkkkk...Kriiiuukkkkk

"Aww.." rintih Hyuk yang setengah sadar sambil memegangi perutnya dan tiba-tiba Hyuk langsung trebangun dari tidurnya.

"Aduhh ini perut kenapa bunyi terus sih dari tadi,ganggu gue tidur aja," gerutu Hyuk yang masih memegangi perutnya.

"Ehh ini jam berapa yaa, kayanya udah lama banget gue tidur," ucap Hyuk yang langsung mengambil jam alarmnya di atas meja.

"WHAT! JAM 3 PAGI!" teriak Hyuk histeris dan membulatkan matanya.

"Ngga salah gue tidur sampe jam segini?" ucap Hyuk yang terus membulatkan matanya. "Pantesan aja ni perut minta di isi, gue belom makan siang dari siang," ucap Hyuk lagi.

"Gue cari makanan dulu deh kali aja eomma udah pulang dan udah masak," ucap Eunhyuk yang langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju dapur.

Dibukanya kulkas dan ia berharap ada banyak makanan disitu. "WHAT ! KOSONG? kok ngga ada makanan sih, malah ada sayuran mentah semua, emangnya gue kambing suruh makan sayuran ini," gerutu Enhyuk dan langsung menuju ke lemari makanan dan disitu pun ia tidak juga menemukan makanan, lemari tersebut kosong dan ia pun hanya bisa menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Uhhh eomma ngga masak apa, tega bener biarin anaknya kelaparan," Eunhyuk pun menggerutu lagi dan ia langsung menuju kamar eomma dan appa nya.

"MWO? Jadi mereka belom pulang dari tadi, pantesan aja ngga ada makanan, katanya cuma sebentar tapi jam segini blom pada pulang," ucap Eunhyuk yang semakin kesal dan marah.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat sesosok orang yang memakai baju putih panjang dengan rambut hitam yang terurai, dia pikir itu adalah eomma nya dan ia pun langsung menghampirinya, tetapi saat ia mau menghampirinya orang yang ia lihat malah menghilang dan perasaan Eunhyuk pun menjadi takut. "Kayanya tuh orang masih ada disini, kok udah hilang yaa, jangan2 hantu lagi," ucap Eunhyuk yang langsung lari ke dalam dengan terbirit-birit.

DEGGGGHHHHH...

Ada seseorang yang menyentuh pundak Eunhyuk dan langsung membuat Eunhyuk tidak bisa berkutik dan diam seperti patung, Eunhyuk pun langsung jongkok. "Ampun tuan hantu, saya ngga ngapa-ngapain, jangan tangkap saya, saya cuma mau cari makan di dapur, PLEASEEEE TUAN HANTU, tolong jangan tangkap saya," ucap Enhyuk dengan nada memelas, dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara tertawa yang keras yang di yakkini Eunhyuk suara itu adalah suara hantu tersebut. "Ehhh kayanya gue tau deh ini suara siapa," gumam Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk pun langsung berdiri dan menarik kostum hantu itu dan ternyata di dalam kostum itu ada Donghae dan Ryeowook.

"KURANGAJAR LO BERDUA,LO BIKKIN GUE KETAKUTAN SAMPE NGGA BISA BERGERAK!"teriak Eunhyuk dan langsung menjewer telinga Donghae dan Ryeowook.

"Aduhh ampun chagi,sakit nih," rintih kekasih Eunhyuk ini.

"Hyung ampun sakit nih, udah hyung ampun," rintih adik Eunhyuk.

"Biarin! Biar rasa kalian berdua siapa suruh nakut-nakutin gue, gue ngga mau lepasin sampe telinga kalian putus!" bentak Eunhyuk.

"Chagi sadis banget kamu, nanti pacarmu ini ngga ganteng lagi dong kalo telinganya putus," ucap Donghae.

"BODO AMATT !" tegas Eunhyuk.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY EUNHYUK.. HAPPY BIRTHDAY EUNHYUK.. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU," ucap appa dan eomma Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk pun langsung kaget dan langsung melepaskan jewerannya kepada Donghae dan Ryeowook.

"Lho eomma, appa, kalian..." belum sempat meneruskan kalimatnya, sang eomma langsung mengecup pipi putranya ini, "Selamat ulang tahun ya chagi, maaf kalau kami semua membuatmu kesal," ucap Leeteuk, eomma Eunhyuk.

"Jadi kalian semua ngerjain aku! dan kalian merencanakan ini semua," ucap Eunhyuk.

"Iya sayangku," ucap Donghae yang juga langsung mengecup pipi kekasihnya ini.

"Ini So Sweet kan hyung," celetuk Ryeowook.

"Ahhh jadi kalian masih mengingat ulang tahunku?" ucap Eunhyuk.

"Iya lah Hyukie ku sayang," kali ini Donghae yang berbicara.

"Tapi kau bukannya pergi ke Cina?" tanya Eunhyuk kepada Donghae.

"Aniya chagi.. Mianhae aku membohongimu," ucap Donghae.

"Ahhh kau ini keterlaluan! Tau tidak aku hampir frustasi saat kau pergi dan aku kira kau melupakan ulang tahunku," tegas Eunhyuk.

"Ngga mungkin lah chagi.." ucap Donghae sambil mencubit pipi Eunhyuk gemas.

Akhirnya hari itu adalah hari yang paling istimewa bagi Eunhyuk karena ia diberikan surprise seperti ini saat ulang tahunnya.

~~~~~~~~ THE END~~~~~~~~

Ngga jelas and abal, maaf yaa kalo kurang memuaskan saya cuma iseng2 aja.

Yang baca jangan lupa RCL nya ya :)

Gomawo~~~~


End file.
